


Hunter X Hunter X Hunter

by Reclusya



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reclusya/pseuds/Reclusya
Summary: Sam and Dean find themselves in a strange new world thanks to Gabriel who sends them away in order for them to formulate a plan against Michael and Lucifer. Left with the only instruction of taking the hunter exam and learning alongside a green-haired boy and his friends, what could go wrong?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Hunter X Hunter X Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> I was shocked that there was no Supernatural and Hunter x Hunter crossovers, so voila!

“What are you watching?” Sam started.

“Just an anime show, I think it’s called…” Dean paused clicking the guide, “Hunter X Hunter, based on a manga.”

“When did you become a weeb” Sam wheezed.

“It’s called channel surfing” Dean began grabbing the keys to the impala, “You ready?”

“Are you?”

————

“One more time, the FBI is here, why exactly?” The police officer stated from the station’s counter.

“Might have something to do with one of your locals getting his head ripped off” scoffed Dean.

“Bill Randalf died of a bear attack” The police officer stated firmly.

“How sure are you that it was a bear?” Sam posed.

“What else would it be?” The officer replied.

“Well, whatever it was…” Dean started as he glanced at Sam, “it chased Mr. Randalf through the woods, smashed through his front door, followed him up the stairs and killed him, in his bedroom.” 

“Is that common?” Dean continued, “a bear doing all that?”

“Depends how pissed off it is, I guess” The officer shrugged, “Look the Randalfs’ live way up in high country, you got trout runs that’ll make a grown man weep and bears.”

“Now what about Mrs. Randalf? The file said she saw the whole thing” interrupted Sam.

“Yes she did. My heart goes up out to that poor woman”

“She said bear?” Dean questioned.

The officer paused before speaking again, “Cathy Randalf went through one hell of a trauma. She’s confused”

The boys tilted their heads and shared a glance.

“What did she say?” Sam asked.

———

“No it must’ve been a bear, I-I mean what else could’ve it had been” Mrs. Randalf laughed.

“Mrs. Randalf. What did you think it was?” Sam asked.

“Aha…no I remember clearly now...it was definitely a bear”

“We’re sure it was, see, it helps us to hear every angle, so, ugh, tell us what you thought you saw” Dean started.

“W-well it’s impossible but...um...I could’ve sworn I saw… The Incredible Hulk”

Deans face dropped as he realizes she’s serious and looks to Sam.

“The Incredible Hulk?” Sam confirms.

“I told you it’s crazy”

“Do you… uh?” Sam begins only to be interrupted by Dean.

“Banner or Norton?” 

“Oh no, those movies were terrible. The TV Hulk.”

“Lou Forrigno?” Dean inquires.

“Yes.”

“So spiky hair Lou Forrigno?”

“Yes.”

“Huh” Dean exclaimed as he turned to Sam.

“Uh you think I’m crazy”

“No um, no, I just, is there… would there be any reason that - Lou Forrigno - The Incredible Hulk, um would have a grudge against your husband?” Dean chuckles

“No.”

“No.”

———

Dean works away on the computer on a page that reads ‘Local Man killed in bear attack’.

“Hey” Sam starts

“Find anything?” Dean questions.

“Well uh I saw the house and there is a giant, eight foot wide hole where the front door used to be almost like…”

“Like a hulk-sized hole” Dean adds

“Maybe...what do you got?” Sam sighs.

“Well it turns out that Bill Randalf had quite the temper. He’s got 2 counts of spousal battery, bar brawls, and court ordered anger management sessions” Dean chuckles, “You might say, you wouldn’t like him when he’s angry.”

“So a hot head getting killed but TV’s greatest hot head Sam drags, “kinda sounds like just desserts doesn’t it?” 

Dean lets out a ‘hmph’.

“It’s all starting to make sense?” Sam begins.

“How is it starting to make sense?”

“Well, I found something at the crime scene”

“Candy wrappers” Sam states as he drops the wrappers on to the table, “lots of them.”

“Just desserts. Sweet tooth. Screwing with people before you kill them… we’re dealing with the trickster, aren’t we?” Dean asks as he inspects the wrappers.

“Sure looks like”

“Good. I’ve been wanting to gank that mother since mystery spot.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

“No, I mean are you sure you want to kill him.”

“Son of a bitch didn’t think twice about icing me, _a thousand_ times!”

“No I know, I mean, I’m just saying.”

“What are you saying?” Dean pressed, “you don’t want to kill him, then what?”

“Talk to him” Sam proposed.

“What?”

“Look think about it Dean, he’s one of the most powerful creatures we’ve ever met. Maybe we can use him”

“For what?”

“Ok tricksters like a-a Hugh Hefner type, right? Wine, Women, Song. Maybe, he doesn’t want the party to end. Maybe he hates this angels and demon stuff as much as we do. Maybe he’ll help us?”

“You’re serious?”

“Yeah”

“Ally with the trickster?”

“Yeah.”

“A- bloody violent monster. And you want to be Facebook friends with him? Nice Sammy.”

“The world is going to end Dean, we don’t have the luxury of a moral stand. Look I’m just saying it’s worth a shot. That’s all. If it doesn’t work… we’ll kill him.”

“How’re we going to find the guy anyway”

“Well he never takes just one victim right?” Sam starts, “he’ll show.”

———

The boys sit sharpening their stakes while listening for the police channel.

_“187 Paper Mill, route 6”_ the transmitter buzzes catching their attention.

“ _What are you looking at son?”_

_“Honestly, Walt, I wouldn’t even know how to describe what I’m seeing… just send everybody”_

_“Alright. Stay calm, stay in your car, help is on the way”_

The boys share a glance as Dean narrows his eyes.

“That sounds weird” he exclaims.

“Weird enough to be our guy?” Asks Sam

———

Sam and Dean arrive at the quiet scene of the paper mill. The area is empty, not a soul to be seen. The boys open the trunk as they prepare, grabbing stakes and other items.

“There’s nobody here, how does this look to you” Dean asks as the boys approach the door.

“Crappy” Sam exclaims as they enter the building.

———

_“After winning over the old captain, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio arrive at Dolle Harbour where their adventures were just beginning”_

They look around at each other and then at themselves.

“The hell, is that a narrator, Sammy?” Dean exclaims observing the new world around him. 

“Sure sounds like” Sam replies.

Looking to the dock there stands Gon and his friends.

“I don’t believe this” Dean says staring at the group.

“What?” Sam asks his gaze landing on where Dean’s looking.

“That’s Gon Freecss” he says subtly pointing to the green haired boy, “the upbeat and trusting boy who wants to be a hunter-“

Dean quickly turns to look at the sign on the pier, reading it allowed “Dolle Harbour, just like the voice said”

“Dean.” Sam sighs, “What the hell are you talking about?”

“The cartoon setting. The, the narrator. Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio. It all makes sense.” Dean gasps in awe.

“What makes sense? What’s going on?”

“We’re in _Hunter x Hunter_.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts


End file.
